Electric drive vehicles use one or more electric traction motors for propulsion. In certain embodiments, the electrical power source that powers the traction motors is a hybrid system that includes a combustion engine/electric generator arrangement. In other embodiments, the electrical power source that powers the traction motors includes a battery arrangement or a fuel cell arrangement, for example. On wheeled, electric drive work vehicles, four traction motors may be provided, one at each wheel.